


floundering just a bit

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is Tweek's tutor for Algebra. Feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	floundering just a bit

“I-I’m not getting a-any of this!!” Tweek cried out, hands flying up into his hair and clutching tightly. The book in his lap jumped from the sudden movement and clattered to the floor. Tweek just moaned and rocked a bit, his head in his hands. “I h-hate math!”

Kyle reached out and took Tweek’s hands from his hair, making a soft noise under his breath to settle the blond’s nerves. “You’re doing fine,” Kyle told him as he picked up the algebra book from the floor. “You’re seriously doing way better than you were a few weeks ago, dude.”

Tweek glanced warily over at the red head, frowning a bit but looking slightly relieved. “You think so?” he asked in a whisper, and Kyle nodded reassuringly. Tweek sighed as Kyle loosened his fingers from his hair, allowing his hands to fall into his lap instead. “I just f-feel like this all is--”

“Too much pressure?” Kyle supplied. “Everything is too much pressure.”

“Y-yeah!” Tweek cried and looked over at Kyle, eyes wide. “It really is!!”

Kyle just chuckled under his breath and picked up the cup of coffee Tweek had been sipping on earlier. He passed it across the table to his friend, and Tweek took it thankfully. He took a long drag from it, eyes on the algebra book that was now set upon the table. “At least we’re almost done with it,” Kyle pointed out as helpfully as possible. “It’s May, dude. You only have one more month to trudge through and then all your math credits are done for high school.”

Tweek blinked owlishly and then slowly allowed a smile to take over his face. “O-oh yeah!” Tweek whispered softly, in awe. “You’re r-right! I’m almost done!” He looked up at Kyle and grinned brightly, cheered very much. “Thanks, Kyle,” he mumbled and his tongue suddenly felt too awkward in his mouth, causing him to trip over his words a bit. Tweek’s cheeks flushed with color and he looked anywhere but at his friend.

Kyle was really a godsend to Tweek. He had been failing algebra most of the year, and finally his teacher had suggested he get a tutor. He’d been scared he’d be paired up with someone like Cartman-- who was in his class and did very well with math-- or Kenny, who was such a relentless flirt that Tweek wanted nothing to do with him. Instead, his teacher had asked Kyle to be Tweek’s tutor, even though Kyle was about three classes ahead of Tweek in math. Kyle had agreed for some unknown reason and now here they were.

“I don’t know how I’m ever g-going to thank you e-enough,” Tweek muttered under his breath. Kyle just laughed and waved a hand about.

“Nah, dude, don’t worry about it!”

Tweek glanced up at Kyle and then away, the flush still on his cheeks. “I-I mean, ma-maybe if you don’t have anything b-better to do,” he started and then stopped, embarrassed by how much he was floundering with his words. Kyle just studied him intensely, brows knit together. After a few moments of Tweek making no move to keep speaking, Kyle decided to press him for more.

“Yeah?” Kyle asked and quirked a brow. Tweek glanced quickly up at him and then away again.

“U-Uh!!” Tweek paused and then decided the best thing to do would be to get it all out there, in the open, and stop freaking out about it. “Doyouwannagotodinnerwithmemaybe???”

Kyle just blinked at him, confused, and then when he worked out what Tweek had said, surprise came next. “O-oh,” Kyle said, this time it being his turn to flounder over his words. “Uhm, sure!” Tweek was caught unaware and he stared at Kyle with huge, shocked green eyes. “Yeah, dude, I’d... I’d love to. Yeah.”

“L-like a date,” Tweek explained, just to make sure Kyle understood what he was agreeing to.

“Yeah,” Kyle replied, but wouldn’t look Tweek in the eyes. His face was dark red and he was definitely feeling shy now. “Yeah, I’d, uh. Like that. Yeah.”

Tweek stared at him with a partially agape mouth, before snapping his mouth closed. A small smile came to Tweek’s lips and he cracked open his algebra book again. Kyle looked around and smiled a bit as well, knowing that Tweek was going to move on now. The embarrassment slowly leaked away and left the two boys in a happy, content silence.

Kyle reached out with his free hand and entangled his fingers with Tweek’s. Tweek glanced at their held hands and then away, a pink flush coming back to his cheeks.

Okay, so maybe math wasn’t quite so bad.


End file.
